Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation/Gallery
Gallery Images Over_the_Hedge_Vincent_Bullying_RJ.png|Vincent threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. Dibujo249.jpg|Professor Ratigan threatens Hiram Flaversham's daughter Olivia's life in order for him to cooperate with his evil plan. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4698.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed having failed to kill Simba, as they can't follow him into the thorny patches he falls into. As the fleeing cub races off into the distance they threaten him that if he comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. The Dazzlings threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer.png|The Dazzlings threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer, which making her to lose confidence. dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-5417.jpg|Kron threatening Aladar that if he interferes again, he'll kill him. Stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps_com-3313.jpg|Falcon threatening Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else he'll kill Stuart. Gutt_threatens_Shira_to_take_down_Diego_or_die_trying.jpg|Captain Gutt threatens Shira to kill Diego or die trying. Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.jpg|Sour Kangaroo threatening Horton to be quiet about his belief in the speck–especially around the children. jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3888.jpg|Shere Khan interrogating a terrified Kaa on Mowgli's whereabouts (refusing to believe Kaa when the python truthfully tells him he has no idea where Mowgli is). Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg|Jafar threatening the reformed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap. John_Smith_face_to_face_with_Ratcliffe.png|Governor Ratcliffe telling John Smith to stay away from Pocahontas (and any other natives) or else he'll hang him. Professor_Zoom_901650346_o.jpg|Eobard Thawne intimidating his ancestor, Eddie Thawne. The_Green_Goblin_5.jpg|Green Goblin holds both Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. Dag makes a deal with Otis.jpg|Dag makes a deal with Otis, telling him he'll only steal a few animals each night, but if Otis does anything about it, Dag will kill everybody. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8194.jpg|Sa'Luk threatening Cassim if he does not give the Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. O'Hare threatening Ted.png|Aloysius O'Hare threatening Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedville, as he considers trees to be a threat to his air-selling business. vader-leia.jpg|Darth Vader threatening Princess Leia to tell him the location of the stolen plans of the Death Star. shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-3040.jpg|Fairy Godmother "persuading" King Harold to get Shrek out of the picture and have her son Prince Charming marry Fiona as they had originally planned. fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-2913.jpg|Amos Slade threatening that if he ever catches Tod in his property again, he will blast him. James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-560.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker threatening James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. Zoom JLFPP 1.png|Professor Zoom intimidates the Flash saying to him, that he isn't able save those which he cares. Vicky threatens Timmy Turner.jpg|Vicky intimidates Timmy Turner into doing all her chores, among other countless threats. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 9.02.07 AM.png|Chris Hargensen telling Norma about the prank she is going to pull on Carrie White. Sloan holding Debbie hostage.jpg|Sloan Blackburn threatening to kill Debbie if Eliza does not tell him how she knew of his evil plan. flinstones-movie-screencaps.com-3857.jpg|Cliff Vandercave threatening Fred Flintstone to fire Barney Rubble, stating that if he doesn’t, Cliff will fire both of them. 049758.jpg|Aiden threating Jesse to give him the Enchanted Flint and Steel. transformers-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-8004.jpg|The Fallen reveals the existence of Transformers on Earth and warning the human race on TV to surrender Sam Witwicky or every city on Earth will be destroyed. Boxman and Hatbot.png|A Hatbot-Sentinel intimidating Lord Boxman into having Box More become a subsidiary of the Black Hat Organization. iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-6484.jpg|Kent Mansley interrogates Hogarth on the Iron Giant's whereabouts to the point of threatening to remove the boy from his widowed mother's care. Bruce Dern The Cowboys.jpg|Asa Watts threatens Dan that if he ever tells Mr. Anderson about him and the rustlers, he will cut a grin on his (Dan's) neck. Alice threatened from Queen of Hearts.jpg| Videos Tom and Huck Tom is threatened by Injun Joe The Jungle Book 2 Shere Khan and Kaa Category:Galleries